The Right Move
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Skewed Believer pairing of Jack and Samantha. At the end of Shadow Of Angels Pt 2, Samantha goes for a walk and meets up with Jack who's moving into his new lair.


Author's Notes: This is was written for a SilverWolf, so it's VERY Skewed. To my readers, sorry about the absence for a while. But I have been busy and will be updating old fics as well as posting some new ones. I'm going to be overhauling my website in a couple weeks, adding all my stories with artwork, as well as posting new wallpapers :)

Samantha told Coop to leave her alone and went for a walk. An odd mixture of disappointment and relief that Austin Keller wasn't Jack washed over her. Part of her was sorry that Jack was still out and about. But part of her was secretly glad that her brilliant nemesis and admirer was still free. Keller might have been a killer and even fairly intelligent, but he was no Jack-Of-All-Trades.

Wandering aimlessly, Samantha thought about Jack. It was impossible not to feel at least slightly flattered by his attentions, however unwanted. Coop's gum smacking and bad jokes were leaving her cold and Samantha couldn't help but wonder what Jack would be like. So many years of pursuing her, yet she still had no idea of who he was. Jack defied every form of conventional profiling. His kills were neither organized nor disorganized, they were all simply Jack. Part of Samantha wanted to find him and discover he was a loser who lived with his mother and would never tempt her to stray from her calling. However, she knew in her heart, Jack would be sinfully handsome, amazingly intelligent and would one day destroy her peace of mind with the sheer temptation of him.

On impulse, Samantha turned down a street she never had been down before. An almost irresistible force seemed to be pulling her. It was a quiet street with small businesses on one side and a huge stone building on the opposite side which appeared to occupy an entire city block. The building was mostly dark, but standing across the street from it, Samantha had a good view of the flickering candles on the third floor. The windows were open and she could hear the mournful strains of Nina Simone's _I Put a Spell On You_. On the wind she heard the soft sound of a man singing along with the song and then he came into view. Normally she would have turned away from spying on someone, but something about the man caught her attention. A stemmed glass in his hand, the man was dancing as he sang. Not the apelike lurching Coop did, but sensually and elegantly the man waltzed.

Samantha continued watching for several minutes as the song played. The song of love and obsession had always been one of her favorites and she was surprised to see someone enjoying it as much as she did. When the song ended, another song began to play and the man disappeared from view and Samantha waited vainly for him to return to the window. Intrigued by him, she toyed with the idea of figuring out which apartment was his and knocking on his door. It wasn't very safe, but then neither was her daily life. After a couple minutes she was about to leave when the door to the building swung open and the man she'd been watching appeared.

Watching him move gracefully, Samantha was uncertain about what to do. She was sill debating when she realized he was headed for the black SUV in front of the building. As he opened it she saw it was full of boxes, he carried one into the building and came to the conclusion he was moving in. Transfixed, Samantha watched and waited for him to emerge from the building again. Something about him drew her irresistably and she decided to get a better look at him on his next trip out.

As the stranger came outside again, Samantha crossed the street and asked, "Moving in?"

Turning to face her, Jack stood in shock as he tried to think. His Samantha was talking to him face to face, he had on no disguise. Tonight he'd planned to finish moving in, achieve a slight buzz with some Dom Perrignon, and to dream of his Samantha. Now she stood before him and he was completely unprepared and uncertain about what to do.

"Just finishing moving in," Jack answered after a moment.

"Need some help?" Samantha offered.

Jack couldn't decide what stunned him more, Samantha offering to help him move in or her uncharacteristic boldness. On the one hand it would be wonderful to spend time with her and it would be impolite to refuse. At the same time, bringing her into his lair would be a huge risk. Did he have any photos of her unpacked yet? he wondered worriedly. While he knew he'd unpacked at least one, it wouldn't be too hard to hide, but he couldn't remember if he'd unpacked others. Samantha stood smiling at him and Jack's heart leapt. It was risky, but it was so rare he could be so close to her.

"That's very kind of you, but only if it's not too much trouble," Jack replied.

"No problem, uh-"

"Jack," he responded automatically, then tensed. Mentally he berated himself for telling her his real name and was relieved when she didn't react with suspicion.

"Nice to meet you Jack," Samantha told him extending her hand. "I'm Samantha."

Samantha? she thought dazedly. Why in the hell had she told him that? She never went by anything but Sam. Since her stalker had begun his pursuit she scrupulously avoided using her full name. Tonight she told a stranger named Jack her name was Samantha. Jack-Of-All-Trades was definitely getting to her. Unthinkingly, Jack kissed her hand instead of shaking it and instantly panicked. Normally he was in control but seeing Samantha so unexpectedly had him flustered. He had to get a hold of himself and fast!

"I think this one isn't too heavy," Jack suggested as they stood before the open hatch of the SUV.

Samantha took the box and Jack picked up another that was larger. Walking into the building, they took the elevator up and Jack rushed in ahead of Samantha to quickly turn over her photo. Once the photo wasn't a risk, Jack paused to savor the sight of Samantha in his new home. The memory would sustain him through many lonely hours.

Jack took Samantha's box from her and sat it on the table that would later hold his computer, then offered, "Would you like a glass of champagne? I was celebrating."

Impulsively, Samantha agreed, "I'd love a glass, thank you."

Jack poured a glass for each of them and lead her over to the settee against the far wall. As they sat down, Jack's heart pounded. As much as he enjoyed their game and gifting her with his creations, Jack had longed to simply sit and talk with Samantha. Being near her was the best house warming gift he could ever get.

Watching Jack, Samantha smiled. Sipping champagne with a charming and well dressed man by candlelight was such a nice change from Coop. Any feelings she had for him faded faster than they'd developed, Coop wasn't the man for her. Dating a man named Jack might cause unwelcome speculation, but he seemed much more her type. A small frown marred her brow as she spotted the ring on his left finger.

"Are you married?" Samantha inquired trying to force a casual tone.

"Perhaps one day," Jack answered truthfully. Then he asked the natural inverse, "Are you?"

"I was, but he died."

"I'm sorry," Jack lied.

"Don't be," Samantha shook her head. "To be honest it was a relief. I think we would have divorced within a year or two if he hadn't died when he did."

Samantha took a sip of her champagne as she realized with shock she'd told Jack the truth she'd never admitted aloud to anyone else. Tom hadn't been faithful and his parent's constant interference was impossible but she'd never told anyone her marriage had been anything but perfect.

"I'm seeing someone," she confided. "But I think I'm going to be ending it soon, we're just not compatible."

"Ah," Jack commented as he tried to come up with an appropriate response.

"Do you have someone?" Samantha queried.

Irony tinged his voice as Jack sighed, "I'm quite alone."

A lump of raw emotion and pain formed in his throat. Normally he pushed the ache away, but being so close to Samantha, the hurt was unbearable. Loving her as he did, he couldn't be with anyone else. However never getting to hold her or talk to her, the loneliness was overwhelming. Standing up suddenly, Jack walked over to the record player and switched back to the Nina Simone song he'd had on earlier. His back turned to Samantha he blinked away the tears that were dangerously close to the surface.

Hearing the pain in his voice and noting his evasion, Samantha knew Jack was hurting, but then so was she, she realized uncomforatably. Even in a room full of people, she always felt alone. Knowing how he felt, she wanted to comfot Jack and she stood up.

Walking over to him with her glass in hand, Samantha said, "That's one of my favorite songs."

"It is?" Jack asked genuinely shocked. It was rare he found out something new about Samantha and he filed the tidbit away to consider later.

Sitting her glass down, Samantha confided, "I saw you dancing earlier."

"You did?" Jack blushed slightly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Samantha invited holding out her hand.

Almost shyly, Jack took her in his arms. Slowly they moved across the room. As Samantha gazed into Jack's eyes he longed to kiss her. So long he'd watched her and now he was holding her in his arms at last. The pair remained silent as they danced and their eyes remained locked. Neither of them consciously intended to, but irresistibly their lips were drawn together. Jack gasped against Samantha's mouth at the first soft caress of her lips.

A thousand nights, a thousand ways he'd dreamed of this moment. The sweetness was intoxicating as their lips melded in their lover's communion. Samantha trembled slightly in Jack's arms. Never had anything made her feel so aroused before. Where his hands held her gently, she felt like she was on fire. A dizzy feeling washed over her and Samantha knew it had nothing to do with the champagne. Kissing Jack was a sensation of love and lust in one glorious sensation unlike any she'd ever felt before.

"Forgive me," Jack apologized. He hadn't meant to press things this far, but Samantha's nearness had demolished his normal restraint.

"Shh," Samantha whispered. Leading him over to the couch she sat down and asked, "Do you feel it Jack? Not just lust, but like this is somehow meant to be. Do you Jack?"

"Samantha I-" Jack trailed off unceratainly. Unable to deny her, he admitted, "Yes Samantha, I feel it."

Samantha may have felt drawn to him, but would it last when she knew who he truly was? Jack wondered. In all the years he'd watched her and dreamed of her, his fantasies had been of her killing with him, of her acknowledging what was between them. But even in his fantasies he'd never allowed himself to dream of her responding to him sexually. Jack wanted her more than anything, but even in his dreams he never crossed the line between love and lust. Yet in his arms, Samantha had looked at him with both and he found the combination intoxicating. Jack didn't know if he could touch Samantha for a night or two and then lose her. Unable to resist, he drew Samantha in his arms and kissed her again.

As he held her Samantha's pulse and thoughts raced. She wanted him but did she dare? Jack's threat against Coop never affected her very much. But this Jack was different from Coop and she knew if she stayed this would go further and deeper than any relationship she'd ever had. Did she dare risk Jack-Of-All-Trades finding out about this Jack? Maybe she should take a moment to clear her hear, Samantha thought.

When Jack lifted his mouth from hers, she murmured, "I'm going to get my glass, I'll be right back"

Samantha stood and walked to the table where she'd set her glass down. She needed a minute to clear her head before making a final decision about Jack. Picking up her glass she took a sip. For a moment she gazed out the window at the night sky, then turned her attention to the desk as she mulled over the situation. There were some lovely red roses beside the candles and a photo frame that was face down. Noticing the photo frame was face down, Samantha moved to pick it up.

As her hand moved over the frame, Jack raced across the room to grab it from her and reached for it, "Allow me."

Trying to take the frame from her, his elbow hit the box she'd carried in earlier and knocked it to the floor. Hundreds of photos of Samantha fell to the floor in a colorful swirl. Both of them looked at the mound of photos on the floor, then at each other. Seeing the shocked look on Samantha's face, Jack moved away and stared out the window.

As he fought tears of defeat that formed in his eyes, he sighed, "Go on Samantha. Use your cell phone and summon a swat team. I won't fight you or try to run."

"You're not going to run," Samantha repeated in disbelief.

"I'm tired of running. For years I've lived for nothing but you and I'm tired of hurting," Jack replied holding his forehead in one hand.

"H-hurting?" Samantha stammered.

Turning tear bright eyes to her Jack rasped, "Don't you think it gets lonely? Let me guess, psychopaths like me are supposed to be content to watch holier than thou women like you, never being touched or having someone to talk to."

"Jack I-"

"Jesus Christ, Samantha," Jack interrupted. "I can't even remember the last time I kissed a woman before tonight. You're like a mirage in the desert. I'm dying of thirst for you and no matter what you're always out of reach."

Samantha's heart constricted as she watched Jack. Jack-Of-All-Trades, so strong and proud, stood crying openly before her. How many years had his life revolved around her? But then, Samantha mused, how many years had her life revolved around him? Who was she without Jack? Jack had turned his back to her as he urged her again to phone a swat team. Samantha didn't want to have him arrested, but if she didn't she was abandoning everything she was supposed to be.

Maybe that was why Jack had always held a secret attraction for her, she thought. Sam was about supposed to's and Samantha in Jack's world simply was. Looking down at the photos and then at Jack, Samantha tried to think of what to say. So much had passed between them over the years, much of it beyond her control, but when she at last had control of the situation she didn't want it. More than anything, Samantha wanted Jack's arms around her again. Taking a sip of champagne for courage, she noticed the record had long ended and the table continued turning with the needle in the center. Sitting her glass back down, Samantha moved the needle and started the record again.

"Dance with me," she commanded softly.

Turning around Jack blinked in shock and replied, "I must be losing my mind because I thought you just said-"

"Dance with me," Samantha interrupted.

Moving towards Samantha, Jack didn't know what to make of her action. Slowly he took his place and danced with her. When Samantha brushed his tears away with her fingers he was surprised, but when her lips touched his Jack was beyond shocked.

"But the photos?" Jack questioned in disbelief when the kiss ended.

"Will need cleaning up later," Samantha answered. Pressing her mouth to Jack's she murmured, "Much much later."

Pulling his mouth from Samantha's Jack demanded harshly, "Why are you doing this Samantha?"

"Because I love you and always have," Samantha replied truthfully.

"You never hinted," Jack pointed out in a shy tone.

"Darling Jack, when have you given me a chance to tell you how I felt?" Samantha countered and cut him off with a kiss. When their lips separated, she continued, "I've thought about us many times over the years. More than once I think I would have surrendered if you'd only given me the chance to show you how I felt."

Lowering his mouth to hers, Jack murmured, "Show me tonight."

Picking Samantha up, Jack carried her to the bed at the far end of the loft and laid her down. Moving over her, Jack pressed a kiss to her lips and pleaded, "Samantha love, show me how you feel."

Samantha responded by wrapping her legs around him and guiding his hands to the buttons of her blouse. For most of the night the record player spun without sound as Samantha showed Jack how she felt. The next morning they cleaned up the photos. Later that afternoon, when Samantha moved in and left her old life, the only thing she brought was her camera. The unexpected item, made Jack raise his eyebrow as she raised and pointed the camera at him.

"You have lots of photos of me and I have none of you," Samantha laughed as she snapped his picture. A smile curved her lips as she declared, "Turn about's fair play Jack."

Although Jack was slightly hesitant at being the object stalked, he reluctantly allowed it and rapidly grew to like it. After years of stalking Samantha, there was something oddly gratifying about her stalking him. Almost every day one or both of them snapped photos. The walls of their home became wallpapered in image after image of the couple, some separate, some together, but all with loving smiles.


End file.
